Love Indeed
by VeeKAY14
Summary: Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their seventh year- and Draco is determined to change his dark ways. What will happen when the Slytherin and Gryffindor are made Study Partners, and left at Hogwarts throughout the Christmas Holidays? Plz R&R :
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my new dramione story- Love Indeed :) This below is the prologue, so it's a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters I plan to write :D Anyway, Enjoy, and please review :3 they make me happy...I'll be posting chapter 1 soon, and one chapter a week after that** XD **Enjoy!** **:)**

* * *

><p>Hermione was laughing freely with her friends at Grimmauld place, something she had not done in a while. It was a week after the fall of the world's darkest wizard- Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione still could not believe that it was all over. It had payed off. The long nights camping in the freezing forest, and risking their lives, breaking into Gringotts, fighting the war- it had been worth it. There was nothing to trouble the golden trio, or the rest of the wizarding world anymore.<p>

They said that the war had lodged major changes, whether physically or emotionally. Some people, like Dennis Creevey, were emotionally scarred forever at the death of his only brother- Colin. Some people had suffered physical trauma, like Lavender Brown and her wounds from Greyback…

But no matter what the damage, the wizarding communities were determined to fix everything. Fix everything that had perished in the purge of Voldemort, and bring everything back to normal. Or as normal as it can be returned to at least…

Early this morning, three owls had soared into the kitchen on Grimmauld Place and shrieked until someone came running downstairs. That someone happened to be Hermione. She was confused. Who would be writing to them?

Hermione gently took the letters from the owl, retrieved an owl treat from the cupboards, and sent the owl away. The middle envelope was addressed to her, and it was sealed with a Hogwarts crest that Hermione was very familiar with, and her heart started beating in anticipation. She slit the seal, and slipped the letter out.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Due to the second wizarding war, Miss Granger has not received her proper education for her seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Granger has been invited to complete her studies and return to school on September 1__st__. Other students will be invited to repeat the seventh year, as Hogwarts has restored most of the damages inflicted to the castle during the war. We await your reply no later than 31__st__ August._

_Please find the list of books and equipment required for the seventh year enclosed with this letter_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

Hermione screamed in joy and Harry and Ron came tumbling down the stairs, brandishing their wands and yelling, "'Mione! What's going on?" Hermione grinned and pointed to their letters.

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" she screamed again in happiness of returning back to the castle which was like her second home.

Harry's eyes lit up immediately, and he rushed to open his letter. Ron read his eagerly and yelled in exhilaration, and Harry started laughing and hugging Hermione. They were going back to Hogwarts.

Draco was sitting in his library, reading a book when a large tawny barn owl came gliding through the window. He laid the book aside and got up to retrieve his letter.

After the war, his father had been immediately sent to Azkaban, but Draco and his mother had been vouched for by none other than Harry Potter himself. He was now in charge of Malfoy Manor, as the only male descendant of the family, and he and his mother lived alone, not daring to leave the house. The war had changed Draco's views on muggle-borns, and he had redefined his interpretation of good and evil. He understood he had been fighting on the wrong side, and was determined to fix his errors in some way.

The letter was sealed with the red Hogwarts was seal, and Draco knew what was waiting for him inside the envelope. He opened it and took out the thick sheet of parchment.

_Dear Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Due to the second wizarding war, Mr Malfoy has not received his proper education for her seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr Malfoy has been invited to complete his studies and return to school on September 1__st__. Other students will be invited to repeat the seventh year, as Hogwarts has restored most of the damages inflicted to the castle during the war. We await your reply no later than 31__st__ August. _

_You will be carefully watched during your entire year at Hogwarts._

_Please find the list of books and equipment required for the seventh year enclosed with this letter_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

Draco sighed. He knew he would be watched for the year; heck they even had aurors watching him and his mother in the Manor sometimes. But he would have a chance to prove that he knew his actions in the war were wrong; a chance to show that he was deeply regretful. He knew he had to start somewhere; which was why he was going back to Hogwarts. Draco nearly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Prologue completed :D Now...I know it's a bit early for any reviews, but still...please leave one :D even a 'update soon' will be good :D my email inbox is getting lonely... :3 And if you haven't already..check out my other story 'Made for Each Other' on my profile :D also dramione. Much Love, VeeKAY14 3 3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Hello again :) I told you all I'd update later on today XD sorry I made you wait so long for the prologue... :/ Anyway, enjoy chapter 1 (: And...review at the end please! :) 3**

* * *

><p>"Ron! Please, we've already been in there!" Hermione waved her hand over Ron's freckly face and he blinked back to reality. They were standing outside the quidditch shop, and Ron was admiring the new Nimbus model, and had his hand on the doorknob, ready to enter- again.<p>

"Oh what? Oh- Sorry Hermione" he smiled sheepishly, and Hermione smiled back, taking his hand and leading him back to the rest of the group. They were in Diagon Alley, shopping for the supplies they would need for their seventh year at Hogwarts. But for the first time, it was only Ginny, Ron, Harry and her, without the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hey mate, I'll get you that broom for Christmas, stop staring" Harry grinned and patted Ron on the back, while the ginger-haired boy's eyes widened until they were the size of Ping-Pong balls. He started spluttering, and turned red with joy, and flew at his best friend into a huge bear hug.

"Really Ron, we should go eat, let's go to that new cafe down next to Florean's. I heard they have excellent food" Ginny beamed, reaching for Harry's hand and entwining her fingers in his. Hermione nodded enthusiastically and the four walked down Diagon Alley towards the said café.

"Oh no! I forgot, I need new supplies of valerian sprigs!" Hermione moaned, stopping suddenly in the middle of the path. "You guys go on; I need to run to the apothecary"

"No, Hermione, we'll go with you-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"No, it's alright Harry, go to the café with Ginny and Ron, I promise I'll be extremely quick!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she departed and hurried to the apothecary. The little shop smelled hazy, and was glowing with many different colours emitted by the huge black cauldron in the corner. The tall, wooden shelves were stuffed with many boxes full of potions ingredients. Hermione scanned the shelves, and her eyes drifted over a jar of Lacewing flies, Lizard's eyes, and finally rested on the small bundle of Valerian sprigs.

Hermione reached up and grabbed some of the ingredient, and shoved it into her brown leather satchel. She made her way to the counter and smiled at the thin, balding wizard who wheezed, "Ten sickles".

She handed over ten silver coins and departed, stowing the satchel into her already-stuffed bag of shopping. She walked quickly past Eyelop's owl emporium and checked her watch. Before she knew it, she had collided right into someone, and they were both on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" she groaned, looking up and seeing a familiar mess of white-blonde hair.

"It's alright Granger" he replied, helping her pick up her bags.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked in surprised, and he smiled grimly in response, "I- what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, shopping for school" Hermione smacked herself mentally for being so stupid. Obviously, he would be going back to Hogwarts. He had also missed out on his seventh year, and would have definitely received an owl from McGonagall.

"Oh, I see" she stood up and brushed herself off, "well, I'll see you at Hogwarts then" she said, and he nodded goodbye. Hermione glanced up at him and smiled tentatively, before walking away, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she walked.

Draco stood in the same spot, watching her form departing. She had really grown over the summer. Her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and she wore a deep blue V-neck shirt, and black jeans, complete with ankle boots with a two-inch heel. He stared at her back, and noticed her curves were more visible now, and legs were longer. He smirked. Miss know-it-all had grown up after the war.

He slung his black suit jacket over his shoulder and continued on his way, with pretty girls occasionally batting their lashes at him- which he ignored. He walked towards the leaky cauldron, hoping for a quick firewhiskey before he left.

Hermione ran towards the café next to the ice-cream parlour, and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny perched on benches outside the shop.

"Hey, sorry I took a while, I ran into Malfoy outside Eyelops'" she said, dropping her bags down on the floor and scooting over to join Ginny's side."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, watching her carefully for any signs of hex marks. Harry sighed and nudged Ron, before voicing his thoughts.

"You know Malfoy's changed a whole lot since the war? The ministry took most of Lucius's money and threw him in Azkaban, but Draco and his Mother have still got the Manor. I was at the ministry and I ran into him one day. He really has changed. Not so rude or arrogant anymore" Harry said thoughtfully, just as the waitress arrived with three butterbeers and a pumpkin juice for Hermione.

"I suppose, his father and his mother would have had a huge impact on him" Hermione nodded.

"I heard he's changed his views on muggles and muggle-borns" Ginny agreed, and Ron looked astounded.

"Wait, we are talking about Malfoy right? Known death-eater, tried to kill Dumbledore, called Hermione the M-word, tried to kill us all at Hogwarts?" Ron said scornfully.

"Ron, the war has changed us all. You can understand that right? It was a horrific experience, Malfoy would have been altered for the rest of his life" Hermione told him gently, before announcing that they had said enough about Malfoy, and they should eat. The witch came out of the shop with four plates full of delicious looking food. She set a salad in front of Ginny, a bowl of soup for Hermione, pumpkin ravioli for Harry, and roast potatoes and steak for Ron. Hermione sighed as Ron attacked his lunch with the ferocity of a lion.

"Ron, we're in public! Can you eat with more table manners please?" Hermione chastised, and Ron looked apologetic as he tried to reform his eating habits.

Hermione smiled at her best friend, and began eating, but stopped when Ginny let out a squeal. "Oh Hermione! I forgot to tell you, I am giving you a makeover after school starts! You need more fashion sense" Ginny told the older witch beside her, who stared back incredulously.

"Wait, Ginny, you intend on giving _me_ a makeover, and you forgot to tell_ me_ about it, the intended recipient of this torture?" she exclaimed, while Harry and Ron snickered.

"Yep, sorry, slipped my mind" Ginny replied cheerfully.

"What does this 'makeover' involve?" Hermione said carefully.

"Cutting your hair, new clothes, make-up, better fashion sense, all that stuff"

"NO! Not my hair, you can tame it, but no cutting" she growled, putting her hand on her curls affectionately. Ginny growled right back at her and threatened to shave it all off if she didn't relent to whatever she planned for Hermione's hair.

"Ron, Harry you can head back home before us after lunch, Hermione and I are going to muggle London or girl shopping!" Ginny sang. Her favourite sport (apart from Quidditch) was shopping...if that even qualified. The girl was nuts- her room at the burrow was plastered wall to wall with muggle and wizarding magazine pages, like Vogue, Gossip girl, and witch weekly.

"Harry, save me. Control your girlfriend!" Hermione moaned, rubbing her face with her hands, while Harry just smirked.

"Oh stop that nonsense Hermione, you're a gorgeous girl, and we'll have you looking sexy with new clothes and make-up this year. The boys at school will be begging to date you!" Ginny yelled in excitement, while Ron and Harry choked on their drinks.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed, "who, what why want- date- Hermione- our 'Mione- no- never date" They spluttered, and Hermione sighed.

"Boys, calm down. I can date whoever I want, I just haven't found anyone I'm really interested in, and no one has shown any interest. Chill"

"Oh please 'Mione, what about Charlie, Fred, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Neville, and those three Ravenclaw boys" Ginny said flatly, ignoring her brother and her boyfriend as they turned red.

"I don't like any of them! Can we just eat and go please? Ron might explode in a minute and I don't want spit in my soup" Hermione complained, and she and Ginny giggled. Ron flushed and tried to calm down.

"Fine, but no dating anyone we don't approve of" Harry said grimly, "you're our sister. No one dates our sister without going through us"

"Maybe that's why no one has dared ask her out? They know you'll rip them apart before they can get to her" Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed and opened one of her new books to read while she slowly devoured her bowl of chicken noodle soup. She was definitely _not _looking forward to her shopping spree with Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1 :) I think it's time i got some reviews...please? 3 INEEDREVIEWS :) they fuel my imagination XD now you'll just have to be patient for the next few chapters- school starts tomorrow and I'll probably be in a bad mood for the rest of the week- I am *not* a morning person :3 good thing i live next to school eh? haha :D <strong>

SO...PLEASE REVIEW! 3 2 virtual kisses and credit on my next chapter for all my reviewers 3 :)

**VeeKAY14 xx **-anyone who's wondering, my real name is Vicky, but my initials are V.K. so if you spell that out properly is Veekay, and it kinda sounds like Vicky. And 14 is my birthdate* :)) Anyway...put me on story/author alert, for the next chapter! 3


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

**Hello! Decided to give you guys chapter 3 because I felt rather nice :) and you left me 5 reviews for the first 2 chapters! :D thank you! now..on with the chapter...(sorry it's a bit short)...rest will be longer...**

* * *

><p>It was September 1st, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at Kings Cross station, ten minutes before the Hogwarts express departed at 11.<p>

Ginny leant casually against the brick wall, in a conversation with Harry, before a pack of muggles swamped them from view. When the muggles cleared away, Harry and Ginny were gone. Ron went next, doing the typical run with a trolley. When he disappeared, Hermione pushed forwards her trolley and ran onto Platform 9 ¾. She arrived on the bustling platform filled with white-steam from the Hogwarts express and frantic parents and students hurrying aboard the train. Hermione spotted Neville with his grandmother further along, and she waved, while Neville beamed back. She caught sight of Luna on the train already, reading the quibbler upside down.

Hermione dragged her trunk and owl towards the gleaming train, and tried to heave it aboard- to no success. She sighed, and bent down to try and lift it up when another pair of hands shot out and helped her heave it on board. Hermione panted as they hauled her trunk on board, and she reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. She turned to thank whoever it is who helped her, but was shocked when her warm chocolate brown eyes met the cold, icy grey ones of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Oh- uhm thanks for helping me" she blushed, as he nodded and stared at her. "Err, are you just going to stare at me?" she said, and he chuckled.

"I suppose. You're welcome by the way" he replied, his stormy eyes never leaving hers. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then. I have a feeling you might need more help from me sometime soon"

Hermione blushed, and smiled. "Don't count on it. I'm very independent you know" she teased, and he smiled. One would say they were flirting subconsciously, and Hermione was obviously unaware of what she was doing.

"Goodbye Granger" he said; he finally tore his eyes away from Hermione's and turned away from her, walking down the train to where his friends were sitting.

Hermione stared after him, before shaking her head and dragging her trunk the opposite way to where Malfoy had gone. She searched the carriages and finally found Harry and Ron, looking out the window, obviously for her.

"I'm here boys," she said, and they quickly turned around, smiling.

"Oh, we thought there was some sort of problem, what took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing, my trunk was really heavy and I couldn't get it on the train. Someone came along and helped me" She said, hoping they would not ask who. Though they were sure Draco Malfoy had changed, doesn't mean they changed how they felt towards the blonde Slytherin.

"Who was it?" Damn.

"Oh, Uhm, a Hufflepuff boy" she lied, and Ron nodded, but Harry seemed a bit more reluctant. He watched Hermione suspiciously, while Hermione tried to act normal and cheery. He didn't say anything though, and eventually dropped it. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but decided that if she didn't want to say anything, he wouldn't pry.

Hermione was relieved when Harry dropped his gaze and started talking to Ron about his chocolate frog collection. Hermione knew Harry was slightly suspicious, but the good thing is, he gave her space. He wouldn't pry unless it was extremely important, which was why Harry was such a good friend.

The food trolley came by, and Harry bought a stack of cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs (Harry was missing Agrippa, while Ron needed Morgana) and flagons of ice cold pumpkin juice for them all.

"Hey 'Mione, how did shopping go with Gin that other day in Muggle London?" Ron spoke, swallowing a large bit of a cauldron cake.

"Oh, horrible" Hermione groaned, "Ginny picked out the most ridiculous outfits, and I swear I will never wear them. Those clothes she made me wear to Diagon Alley were exuberant enough" Hermione glared at the ginger girl opposite her, who was mock glaring at her.

"When are you going to wear them? Ron and I need to know when to start looking out for boys wanting to 'date' our Hermione" Harry said sarcastically, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; I plan on wearing them no time soon, though I don't think Ginny will let me escape anything to do with my hair. She says she wants to cut it this weekend" Hermione whimpered and she clutched at her hair as if it were going to disappear suddenly.

"I'm not letting you off Hermione, I am cutting off your hair whether you like it or not. I know you don't exactly like it, I've seen you trying to tame it in mornings and give up in tantrums" Ginny put in innocently.

"Well-I-uhm-still-" Hermione stuttered, stunned at being caught.

"Oh relax Hermione. I'll have you looking gorgeous by next week. And I will personally hand-pick all your outfits and hang them in your wardrobe for you to wear every week" Ginny sang cheerfully, while Ron and Harry shook with laughter. "See, these clothes you're wearing now are hardly in style, and look like you've had them for years" She tutted.

Hermione groaned, but glared at Ginny- showing that she understood she had no power to object to her best friend's motives.

"We should probably get changed into our robes, there's only around a half hour left" Harry sighed. Hermione was cheered up by the fact that black Hogwarts school robes were still required for school days. She was highly thankful for this, because it meant Ginny would not be allowed to transform her into some model Barbie doll during the week.

"Yea, let's get changed then" Ginny agreed, retrieving her robes from inside her trunk. The boys trooped off to change, while the girls stayed in the compartment, and cast spells for privacy so they could switch to their Hogwarts robes.

0o0o0o

"Mate, you are _totally _crushing on that girl!" Blaise yelled exuberantly. "This must be a first! Draco Malfoy is _crushing _on another girl, not the other way round! And a _Gryffindor _no less" He chirped, waving his arms dramatically for emphasis. Theodore Nott sniggered, and joined in; holding his hand above his heart and pulling a dramatic fainting pose.

"We must alert the world!" He cried, his nasally voice yelling out and echoing around the compartment.

Draco hissed and tugged at his sleeve, telling him to shut his trap or he would help him do it. Blaise stopped yelling, but snickered at his best friend.

"I am _not_ crushing on her Blaise; I was only saying that she's grown up a lot" Draco said, while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you couldn't stop staring at her on the station, and you went to _help _her"

"So? She's a girl, and she needed help with her trunk. I am a gentleman, so of course I helped her" Draco replied, picking at the sleeve of his muggle clothes. He wore dark denim jeans, and a white blouse with a black suit jacket. He wore genuine black converses and a silver watch on his left hand. He left his hair floppy, falling over his stormy grey eyes- a look that would have any girl (except, maybe Hermione) swooning over.

His best friend Blaise Zabini was lounging opposite him in their compartment and Theodore Nott was occupying the seat next to Blaise. The three of them had sealed it off so no one else could get in, or hear their conversations.

Blaise was wearing a snug, dark green sweater, which hugged his muscles (developed from quidditch) nicely. He had normal muggle jeans and expensive black leather shoes. His hair was a dark brown mess- but gave off an 'I don't give a crap' kind of vibe. His Italian colouring was a very handsome colour, and had certainly attracted many flirtatious looks from the girls on Platform 9 ¾.

Theo had jet black hair that he had gelled into handsome spikes, and he had already donned his green and black Slytherin Hogwarts robes, and had a shiny new Rolex on his wrist. (His girlfriend- Daphne Greengrass- had visited France and bought him back as a present. He had ridiculed it at first, but Draco knew he secretly like the watch).

Theo rolled his eyes, "whatever mate, I think you like her, you just won't do anything about it" Blaise sniggered, and turned his eyes on Draco, who wasn't pleased with their teasing.

Draco growled, "Think whatever you want, I'm going to change into my robes" and he stood up and left the compartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaise watched him leave, and turned to Theodore as soon as the door had banged shut. "Bet you they get together by Valentine's day?" Theo smirked and nodded,

"You're on"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, me again XD, just an update, because i felt like updating :) I will now be updating every Tuesday, but I already have homework from school! D: anyway, help you enjoyed this chapter...please review it :) I love getting them :D If you are also an author reading this, you would know how great it feels to get a review in your inbox :)<strong>

Click that blue..button...thing down there :) Just a few seconds of your time :) please? 3

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK :) **(or maybe a day or two earlier...if you review XD)


	4. Chapter 4 Timetables

**Heya :) I couldnt stand it! I was going to wait until tuesday to update, but...i had the chapter written, and it was in my documents screaming 'AHH, UPLOAD ME!' ...so i did XD - anyway, enjoy! im listening to .com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM turn me on by david guetta ft Nicki Minaj :) fab song...**

* * *

><p>Hermione dragged her wavy brown hair into a loose French plait, and tried to fix the stray bushy bits that hovered over the plait and shone like a halo in the like. She sprayed some water on it, and tried smoothing it down, but there was no improvement. Giving up, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.<p>

Hermione had grown over the few months after the defeat of Voldemort. During the summer, Ginny had succeeded in transforming her into a beautiful young lady, only a shadow of the bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all remained. Of course, she was still a know it all... Her legs were more toned, and Ginny had purposely shrunk her uniform to show them off. Hermione's hair was wavy, but Ginny had told her she was planning to snip it all off into a pixie cut. She was dreading it. No matter how wild her curls were, she still loved the stubborn nature of them. She had filled out over the years, and was taller. Her honey eyes was framed with mascara (Ginny had forced her to try it, and she had really taken a liking to the make-up), and her nails were glossed with clear polish.

She slipped into a seat beside Ron, and smiled at Harry across the table. Ron and Hermione had decided to be friends, after the extremely awkward kiss during the war. They had both agreed it was a 'rush of the moment' and they loved each other more as siblings would. Harry was with Ginny, and nothing could ever separate them it seemed. Ginny was leaning into Harry's chest and scanning the Daily Prophet for headlines. Ron- being Ron- was forking sausages into his mouth.

Harry, Ron, Hermione had been invited back along with the other students who did not receive proper education during the darkest year of the wizarding world. Some students had gone into hiding, or had been forced to stay at home when Voldemort was at full power.

"Ron, will you _stop_ eating like a starving pig!" Hermione complained, grabbing his fork and dropping it onto his plate.

"Wharg? I'm houngry-" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away.

Harry grinned and opened his mouth to say something to Ron, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall made her way down the table to hand the timetables for this year out to the students. She reached Hermione and smiled at her favourite student. McGonagall waved her wand and a blank sheet of paper magically inked itself to reveal Hermione's timetable for her classes. As she looked down, she noticed that Muggle studies had been added to her list, even though she had decided to drop that class in third year.

"Miss Granger, I think it is wise to take Muggle studies this year, even though your parents are muggles. I will explain this to you in time" Hermione was confused, but nodded. Ron and Ginny was also required to take the class, as all Pure-blooded families were expected to take part.

McGonagall nodded at the Golden Trio and moved on the hand out the rest of the timetables. Hermione glanced down at her timetable and read it entirely through.

"I have transfiguration, charms, muggle studies, potions and a free period today" she mused, glancing at Harry and Ron's timetable to see their lessons for the day.

"We have the same, except Ron and I have divination before the free period, and I don't have muggle studies, I have Herbology with the hufflepuffs" Hermione nodded as Harry repeated his timetable for Mondays.

"We have muggle studies with the _Slytherin_s" Ron exclaimed with disgust. Hermione sighed and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Ron, most of them aren't so bad after the war; they understand at some level that blood and houses don't matter so much anymore." Ron snorted and glared across at the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was sitting playing with his bacon and eggs on his golden plate. He had not come off better in the war, Hermione had told the boys, but they still held a violent grudge for the death of Dumbledore, and his participation with the Death eaters. His family had been dragged through mud, and his mother had been injured terribly during the war. His father had been sent to Azkaban, but had been released when he had promised that the Manor and most of the Malfoy fortune would be taken by the Ministry. So the Malfoy family had basically nothing left. Even Draco was not as respected at the Slytherin table, though his popularity with the girls had not decreased one bit. Most of the stupid Slytherin bimbos were deeply impressed by his aura of danger, and his strength to survive such a trashing at the Ministry. This explained why Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass were purring in his ear this minute…

"Hermione, are you there? We had better get going, class is in ten minutes, and I bet McGonagall won't be glad if we're late. Even if we _did_ defeat Voldemort…" Ron added sarcastically, which cracked a grin from both Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry, wandered off for a minute there. If you're ready to go, does that mean you have finished stuffing your face with whatever is in reach?" Hermione replied innocently, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Cmon lets go then" Ginny piped up.

The four Gryffindors left the hall, arm in arm and laughing, not aware of the eyes of a certain Slytherin following them as they walked away.

Hermione plonked down into her seat beside Harry in Transfiguration, and was copying down notes while McGonagall was lecturing, when Harry nudged her and hissed, "Why do you think McGonagall wants you to take Muggle studies? You know everything about them"

Hermione whispered back, "I don't know her reason, but I suppose that we have to trust her. But I'm not looking forward to taking the class with the pure-blood Slytherins…" Harry shot her a sympathetic glance and resumed taking notes from McGonagall's lecture.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her back, so she turned and caught the gaze of a pair of stormy grey eyes. She glanced curiously at him, but he snapped his head down to his parchment hastily, and his white-blonde hair flopped over his eyes, hiding his face. Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, and slowly turned back to face the front. What on earth was that about?

When the professor had dismissed them, Hermione walked with the Gryffindors to charms, but the tall figure of Astoria Greengrass purposefully rammed into her in the corridors. Hermione was shunted into the wall, where her wrist was twisted painfully and her bag dropped to the floor, the books spilling all over the floor. Harry and Ron were beside her in and instant.

"Sorry mudblood; didn't see you there" Astoria said coolly, smirking as she swept away, her long blonde hair flying behind her. Hermione sighed and bent down and started collecting her books, ignoring all the questions from Harry and Ron. She was just collecting her last few books when two pale hands shot out and picked her charms book off the floor. Startled, Hermione looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, for the second time today.

"Uhm, thank you?" she said uncertainly. Her two best friends were beside her helping her up and glaring at Malfoy. He ignored them and handed Hermione her book, before picking himself gracefully off the floor and walking away with his hands in his pockets. Hermione was still frozen with shock, but she allowed herself to be lifted off the ground by Harry.

"What the bloody wrackspurt was that?" Ron exclaimed in complete confusion.

"I-I don't know-" Hermione muttered, shoving all her books back in her bag. "Let's just forget about it, and go to charms?" she pleaded, taking Harry's hand and leading the boys towards the classroom.

Hermione was still confused, and startled. Why did Draco Malfoy- the king of Slytherins- help a mudblood pick up her books? It made no sense. Hermione sighed and pulled out the book Draco had picked up just a few moments ago, and opened it to the page they were studying.

Suddenly, she felt someone looking at her, like in Transfiguration. Hermione had an inkling of who it might be, but she turned her head sideways to catch the grey eyes of Draco- _again_. But this time, he did not look away. He just stared at her, maybe subconsciously, but he did not break his gaze. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable, but she gave him a small smile, and dropped her sight back to her charms book. Hermione was frustrated.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :) are we all pleased? noyes? please leave a review :( Here, I'll propose a deal...I will post the next chapter as soon as the review number for THIS chapter hits 10 :) okay? Sorry, im a bad person, bribing you guys. but I think it's fair XD chapter for review? 3 **

**Leave a review 3 only a few seconds of your time :') thanks to all my reviewers so far... If you guys don't reach 10 reviews (for this chapter only) then you might have to wait a week...maybe more :O thanks for reading XD**

**kthanksbye :) ~VeeKAY14 **


	5. Chapter 5 Muggle Studies

**Hey...I'm so incredibly sorry for not uploading quicker than i meant to :/ You guys all left me lovely reviews, and good critique :) Thanks! Sorry you've waited so long xD don't hate me :)**

* * *

><p>As the golden trio sat down for lunch, Ginny arrived in a very foul mood.<p>

"That Parkinson bitch better tone down her stupid insults or I'll be looking at three years in Azkaban for the murder of that old cow" she growled, plonking down and stabbing a potato violently. Harry scooted closer to her and patted her sympathetically on the arm.

"She's just an asshole by nature Gin, she can't help it. Just ignore her" Harry soothed, and Ginny eventually cracked a smile and lean into her."

"Oh gross, Potter and his Weasel are showing public affection. Someone save me before I die of disgust!" A nasally voice cried dramatically to much laughter and applause from her little gang. Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass stood beside her, sneering at the Gryffindors. Most of the boys were sitting with Draco and Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table. Blaise nudged Draco and motioned towards the Slytherin girls. Draco sighed but continued watching.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said coolly, staring at the hard faced pug smirking at her.

"That's none of your business mudblood, why don't you shut the fuck up and eat your disgusting food like your pig of a boyfriend?" That did it. Hermione jumped up and pulled out her wand. Harry and Ron tried to stop her, but she was so mad, blood was pounding in her ears. The entire hall had gone silent as all the students turned to watch Hermione facing Pansy and spitting in her face.

"You disgusting cow, get the fuck out of our asses and shove your faces in your own. You're such a bitch, why can't you just stick to being alone and miserable rather than try and find humour in angering others? I took down death eaters; you're just a bug on my shoe. So fuck off, and go stuff your faces down the loo. Maybe you could get Greengrass to help you flush it, since your obviously too dim to do it yourself" Hermione snarled, brandishing her wand threateningly in the Slytherin's face, which she eyed carefully. The students in the hall were surprised (and delighted) to hear Hermione use such vile language, which she usually refrains from using.

"Oh cool it mudblood, we know you're a loser, control your freaking temper." Drawled Astoria from Pansy's left. Hermione whipped towards her with fire in her eyes and advanced dangerously. Unnerved, Astoria put her hands up and retreated to beside her sister, who was picking at her nails, clearly bored.

"You know _Astoria_; I wonder how you even got into Hogwarts. You have the IQ of a _pencil_. Get lost. All of you, or I will make you" Hermione growled.

"But we don't feel like it do we? It's so much fun getting you all riled up, your living up to your bush of a hair at last" Pansy smirked.

Hermione was fed up. She sighed, and glared at the offending Slytherins, before raising her wand and shooting two non-verbal spells at them. The girls yelped and tried to dodge them, but ended up tumbling over each other. The great hall laughed, including the Slytherins over at the other side of the hall. Blaise chuckled and muttered to Draco, "She's a feisty one." But Draco was too occupied looking at Hermione. She was still fuming, but satisfied that the girls were screeching on the floor in front of her.

Hermione hissed, "there's more if you don't get out of my sight in three seconds" she threatened, and Pansy's gang jumped up hastily and scurried off, after giving Hermione death glares. If looks could kill…

The Gryffindors were howling with laughter, and the other houses were chuckling in humour. Professor McGonagall was turning a deaf ear to her favourite student; she was still very stiff to Pansy for attempting to hand Harry Potter to Voldemort during the war. Ginny and Harry were snorting with amusement, and Ron was brandishing his fork while he laughed into his plate of mash. Hermione sent one more glare after the Slytherin girls, and plonked back down in her seat.

"Her-Hermio-Mione, tha-was- bloody – brilliant!" Ron howled, tears of humour forming at the corner of his eyes. Harry was still grinning, but he was calming down.

"Thank you Ronald. Well, I must be going, I have muggle studies in a few minutes…with the _Slytherins" _she groaned. Harry shot her a small smile, while Ron stopped laughing abruptly.

"Gross, more Pug-inson and Snottgrass" Ginny wrinkled her nose.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's nickname for Astoria and Pansy and the two gingers and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall, heading for the Muggle Studies classroom.

Hermione walked into the classroom with Ginny and Ron, and sat down in her seat, studying the textbook for the Muggle studies in amusement. Wizarding ideas of Muggles and their inventions were a little hilarious. The door opened and a dark haired wizard with deep purple robes swept up to the front of the classroom, where he beamed at the Gryffindor and Slytherins.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Professor Marcus Wendell. This year we will be focusing on the basics of Muggle technology. As you should now, the enchantments and magical aura around and in Hogwarts causes muggle technology to go haywire near us. This classroom has been charmed in a very advanced way to allow the muggle inventions to work. Professor has also informed me that all pure-blooded witches and wizards are required to take this class. Where is Miss Granger?" Hermione raised her hand tentatively and Professor Wendell beamed at her. "Yes, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall told me you would be in your class. I wonder if you knew why? You are of Muggle parentage are you not?"

"Yes sir, my parents are dentists. I don't know why Professor McGonagall wanted me to join this class. She told me she would tell me later" she told the muggle studies professor, and he nodded in reply, before jovially addressing her.

"I assume you know all about muggle technology?" Hermione nodded and Wendell positively jumped in excitement. "Will you come up and explain how to use these err-telephones?"

Hermione nodded and made her way up to the front of the classroom, passing many snickers and sneers from the Slytherin pure-bloods. She picked up one phone and clicked a few buttons to find out the number, and then summoned the other one and dialled the number. Suddenly, the loud blaring ringtone of the mobile sung out and Hermione tossed the ringing phone to Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at the very back. He caught it (with his seeker reflexes) and looked confused. What was he meant to do with it?

"Click the talk button" Hermione told him, holding her own phone to her ear. Draco pressed the button and did the same. "Hi" Hermione said softly into the phone, and Draco nearly jumped out of his seat.

"WHA-WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, and the professor frowned at him for using such language.

Hermione giggled and explained to the class the basics behind the telephone. Professor Wendell provided some information of the origins and uses of this muggle device, and proceeded to talk to the class about their first assignment.

"Alright class, your first assignment for this class will be done in pairs. I am aware of the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I am using this to my advantage. You will not be working with anyone in your own house, and I already have the pairs listed. No arguments. When I call out your name, you will go and sit with whomever I have paired you with" groans and sighs were issued around the classroom, but Wendell ignored them and began announcing the names.

"Parvaiti Patil and Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass with Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley, Gregory Goyle with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe with Angelina Johnson…" The professor went on, and Hermione sighed and gathered up her books, before moving to where Draco Malfoy was lounging on his chair.

She put her books down and sneaked a glance at him, to find he was looking back. Blushing immediately, Hermione fixed her gaze at the teacher, who was putting his list back down and proceeding to explain the foundations of the assignment.

"You will each research a particular muggle device, and you will present the information in any form you like, whether it is a poster, leaflet, or just on parchment. You will present this project to the class in a month's time. You will have to work on this project outside of class time, as we will be looking briefly at some more common devices in the muggle world. You may not choose a topic we have covered in class. I will write on the board which technological devices you cannot choose for your projects. Are we clear on these instructions?" The class nodded, "Good. Class dismissed"

The students rose and filed out the door, complaining and groaning about their partner's incapability or stupidity. Ron noticed that Ginny seemed to be blushing a little, and was not complaining as much as he was about stuck-up Astoria.

Hermione was rearranging her books in her bag and was just about to return her best quill to its place in her satchel when she caught sight of someone standing beside her desk, his own black bag (initialled with D.M.) slung over his shoulder.

"Uhm, hi. Why aren't you gone with everyone else?"

"I wanted to talk about the assignment. Do you have a free period after your next class?" Hermione nodded and Draco spoke again, "alright, meet me at the library in the free period and we'll discuss everything then. Bye Granger" He nodded at her, turned around and walked through the door.

Hermione was stunned. He had managed _another_ conversation (however small) without calling her a single insulting name. And he said _goodbye_. No sneering, no smirking, nada. What the bloody hell?

"Hurry up Miss Granger, you'll be late for your next class" came the voice of Professor Wendell, and Hermione jumped as though she had been electrocuted (pun intended- muggle studies, electricity?).

"Oh, yes professor, I erm- drifted off for a minute there, goodbye sir" Hermione smiled and rushed out the door, hurrying towards her next classroom.

All through her next class, she found herself anticipating her free period in the library, and she had never felt so nervous before!

"Hey 'Mione, where are you off to now?" Ginny called as the bell signalled end of class. "Want to come watch our quidditch practise?"

"Sorry Gin, I can't, I've got to meet err- someone in the library. I promised I'd go. I'll see you in the common room tonight" she replied apologetically. Ginny rolled her eyes at the word 'library' but nodded and waved goodbye.

Nervously, Hermione began to make her way to the Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Helloooo ! do you like? please leave a review :) not going to bribebeg this time, but i would really really really appreciate you leaving your comments :) I won't be updating for around a week, as i am also a graphic artist on another site, and I'm going to work extra hard to try and get promoted :) **

**So anyway, to sum up (:P) **

**-no update for a week or so**

**-thanks for reading**

**-PLEASE REVIEW (for virtual hugs from Vicky)**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Library

**Hey guys! i don't know why this AN is in grey, i cant seem to click off this colour O_O so bear with me! :) IM SO SORRY, i know i said I wouldn't update for a week, and it has now been around 10 days :'( I've just been caught up a LOT in real life, what with school essays, sport coaching, and my grandma has been sent into hospital, and i visit her quite often...Please understand that I do have a real life as well, and I'm also starting a new hobby of 'graphic design' which also takes a while of my time ;) bear with me, and I'll be updating normally soon...but for now, updates might be a bit rocky :( BUT KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione found her corner in the library, right near the back, and she hoped Draco would be able to find her there. She prowled through the muggle section in the library, and retrieved some books on muggle technology, even though she was pretty sure she knew everything about it. Hermione was really nervous about meeting Draco, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She was struggling under the weight of the heavy books already, so she decided to go back to her spot and start reading through them.<p>

Hermione loved reading. It was one of her many pleasures in life, and she would spend many hours a day in an armchair reading a good, heavy book. She was teased about it of course, but Hermione didn't care; reading was where she could find peace; a little world outside of the horrific one she had been living in for the past 7 years. She flipped open the book about 'muggle technology and its uses' and began reading.

Suddenly, Hermione noticed a pale figure sitting in front of her, watching her read. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's grey eyes watching her curiously.

"Uhm, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long; you're very absorbed when you read" he replied, his blonde hair a mess.

"Oh, well, I suppose. Uhm, we should start getting through this pile" she gestured to the books stacked mountain high on her left. He glanced at them and grimaced.

"You honestly want me to read all this?"

Hermione sighed and shut the book she was reading with a 'thump'. "Well, I thought we could see which device we wanted as our topic. These books are about muggle technology in general, but there are some chapters on speci- what?" Draco was watching her with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, your fascinating when your bossy" Hermione huffed.

"I am _not _being bossy. I am trying to get our assignment somewhere, since you aren't helping."

"Fine, sorry." Hermione's eyes widened. Did Draco Malfoy just _apologise_?

"Uhm, that's…ok, I was erm, thinking we should do the computer, and we could present it as a word document or PowerPoint presentation" she told him, but sighed when his expression rearranged into one of confusion.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. I don't reckon any other pairs will be doing the computer, it's too hard. I can send for my computer at home for a demonstration, and to help you learn. But you can start by looking at these books about the computer; it might help" Hermione smiled.

"So, I'll read about this conpouter thing, what else?" He asked, still staring at her.

"Well, nothing much, but I'm going to ask Professor Wendell to let me use his classroom tomorrow after dinner. My mum will probably send me my computer tonight, so I need a non-magical space to use it, or it'll go haywire. You can, uhm, come along if you want, erm, Malfoy" she added tentatively.

He smirked. "You know you just want to see me again Granger" she rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"Oh Malfoy, you know that isn't it. Your girlfriends probably won't like you being shut up with a mudblood like me would they" she said scornfully.

"Granger, I'm sorry about calling you that, and insulting these past years" He sighed, giving her puppy dog eyes that were so mesmerizing Hermione had to look away. "Forgive me?" Hermione looked at him, seeing if he was sincere, and obviously decided that he was, because she nodded.

"Fine, I forgive you. I know how the war has affected everyone" she smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered. They watched each other for a while, and after what seemed like hours, Hermione nervously cleared her throat and stood up. "So, erm, I'll go get the books you need to read" she said; her voice was an octave higher than her normal tone.

"What? There's more? I thought this was it?" he whined, picking up a heavy blue book with the title, 'muggle technology through the years' and flicked through it quickly.

"Uhm, yes, but I'll go find some other more…specific ones" she explained, before scurrying off into the shelves. Immediately, she missed his company. His molten grey eyes, the way they could melt her insides and tingle her fingertips.

He had the most beautiful white-blonde hair. They looked like that had been kissed by sunlight and blessed by Zeus. His eyes were like tiny whirlpools, swirling and flowing with no exact depth. They were strong enough to make Hermione feel like she was floating, and she was sure that is she was standing and looked into them, her knees would give way and she would crumple under their power. And boy, Quidditch had done his muscles _good…_

She sighed, and shook his image out of his head. They were study partners, end of story. He was still the prejudiced twat that thinks muggle-borns are below him, even though he apologised. He was still the same arrogant Slytherin who bullies the Gryffindors and younger students. Right? Was he still that person? Or has he changed like he mentioned because of the war?

Hermione searched the shelves for books about computers, and finally saw one that looked like it was very detailed and descriptive. Only problem was that the book was on the highest shelf, and Hermione was too short to reach it. Her fingertips merely brushed the shelf of the second highest level. Hermione sighed, and yelled out, "MALFOY!" and waited until he came sauntering around the corner.

"What has you screaming my name Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him implication, and pointed to the book on the shelf.

"Too high. Get it for me" she smirked while he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get a please, Granger?"

"Please" Hermione scowled. This time it was Draco's turn to smirk, and he reached out and snagged the book from its place. Hermione watched as he easily reached it without strain, and her gaze focused on his well-muscled arms. Her eyes widened and she blurted out, "do you still play Quidditch?" without thinking much. He looked at her in confusion, but replied,

"I don't play much anymore, but I still fly. Why?" he asked, and was sent into further confusion as she ducked her head and blushed.

"Nothing, so erm, just read that book for tomorrow, and uhm-" but she was cut off as Draco walked swiftly over and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Granger, tell me why you asked me if I still play" he asked slowly. "You're blush tells me there's something you aren't saying to me"

"Nothing I-" she squeaked

"Granger..." he said again.

"Oh fine, because you have nice muscles okay? There I said it" she muttered, blushing furiously as he smirked and released her.

"Please Granger, I know I have nice muscles" Hermione scoffed. "But I enjoyed watching you be embarrassed" he laughed. Hermione was shocked. He _laughed_. She hadn't heard him laugh without any spite in it since…well never.

His eyes softened when she didn't say anything and kept blushing. He stepped closer and brushed her cheek gently with his finger. "You're very cute when you blush Granger" he whispered, which sent Hermione into deeper session of blushing-like-the-world-will-end.

"Uhm, thanks?"

He smiled, and lifted his book. "So I read this by tomorrow?" Hermione nodded numbly, her skin still tingling where he touched it. He smiled again and waved, before shoving his hands into his pocket and walking away, his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked incredibly sexy.

Hermione was still frozen, but she numbly floated back to her seat, her eyes still glassy eyed and happy. She waved her wand and sent all the books on the table flying back to their original positions. She grabbed her bag and left the library, unaware that the blonde Slytherin was still behind the bookshelf, watching her in her daze.

He smiled. Draco liked the way she blushed, and her warm chocolate eyes seemed to see the best in every person, no matter if everyone else saw them differently. Her eyes were big and innocent, and her wild curls seemed to have a separate personality. Draco wasn't sure whether he liked them. She had filled out, and her robes could no longer hide her womanly curves anymore. She was very petite, but gorgeous in her own way.

Draco turned and left the library, returning to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

"Draaacooo, where have you been?" the seductive purr of Astoria Greengrass whispered in his ear the second he had entered the common room.

"I was in the library" he replied, ignoring the well-manicured hand that hand snaked through his arm.

"Oh, well, do you feel like doing anything tonight?" she winked, leaning against his side as he made his way towards the black couch where Blaise was sitting.

"Maybe later tonight Astoria, I'm a little tired." He replied, sitting down next to Blaise. "Hey man, what are you doing?"

Blaise grinned at Astoria hanging off Draco's arm. "Nothing much, well, nothing compared to what you'll be doing tonight. Wait, no I rephrase. Nothing compared to _who _you're doing tonight. Got a date with a Ravenclaw." Astoria smiled and ran her fingers up Draco's arm.

"Come one Draco; let's go to your room. It's more private there" she murmured, and Draco sighed.

"Fine, let's go, but make it quick because I want dinner" he said, and she pouted slightly, but lead the way to his room, dragging a reluctant Draco behind her. It wasn't that Astoria wasn't pretty; she was really gorgeous, with wonderful golden hair that hung to her waist, and honey-coloured eyes framed with thick lashes. Her skin was a creamy white, and her lips were always painted with blood red. Her legs seemed to go on forever, and she always wore clothes that clung to her body, and showed off her curves and legs. In other words, she was a goddess. Normally, Draco would have been pleased to be linking arms with a girl like Astoria Greengrass.

But all Draco could think about was Hermione, and he couldn't understand why.

0o0o0o0o

Hermione was panting as she ran to catch up with Professor Wendell before he entered the staff room. She gasped as she explained that she needed to use the classroom tomorrow after dinner because her computer wouldn't work anywhere else.

"That is a great idea! We will not be studying computers this term as they are much more complicated than a phone, say" he beamed. "I didn't expect this, even from the two students in the top of the grade! Well done Miss Granger. You have my permission to use the classroom tomorrow night" he nodded and entered the staff room.

Hermione was just about to leave, when Professor McGonagall came bustling out.

"Miss Granger, I was hoping you were still here. Professor Wendell said you had come to visit, yes, well, I suppose you want to know why you were asked to participate in the muggle studies class?" She said crisply, and Hermione nodded.

"Yes professor, I don't really understand"

"Yes, you see, you have been partnered with Mr Malfoy, and I would like you to help him"

"Help him professor?"

"Yes, you heard me right Miss Granger. After the war, Mr Malfoy may be feeling a little- lost- and I want you to help him become the good man he is, rather than become the brooding, regretful man he can easily become. I know he is ashamed of his actions, and I want you to bring out the good in him. I trust you will do a good job of it"

Hermione gaped, but closed her mouth and nodded weakly. "I- Bu- Oh- I- I will try Professor" she sighed finally, and McGonagall beamed one of her rare smiled.

"Thank you Miss Granger, I knew I could count on you" and with that, she left Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor, lost in thought.

She started walking back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Draco, the war, and how she could help him. But the more pressing matter was how her friends would react when she told them…

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to click off Grey! :D so please, review! :) I still would love to know what you think...even if I don't update as much :) I will get back to normal routine of updating every 2 or 3 days...eventually! Please review :) <strong>

**Just a reminder that Draco is a little OOC in this! **

**will probably be back in a week..again :( my real life is really busy, and I think my cyber life isn't as important as my real one ;) **

**REVIEW! xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Tristan Caan

****A/N: **I'm sorry! don't hate me D: I have a brief hiatus of a few months, and I'm sorry for leaving you without updates :( I hope you guys still remember the story, and will continue to give me the lovely reviews you did for the previous chapters :) Read on! xx**

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ron cheered, hurrying towards her and pulling her towards the red armchair by the fire. Hermione had just walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole when the red haired Weasley ran up to her.<p>

"Hello Ron" she laughed, walking towards where Ginny and Harry were sitting, "hey guys! How are you doing?" she sat down happily and beamed at her best friends.

"The usual; Snape being a complete git and giving us extra homework!" Ron grumbled, while Harry scrunched up his nose in agreement. Ginny rolled her eyes but grinned sympathetically at her boyfriend.

Hermione chuckled and told them, "Well, it's punishment for not getting it right in class!" The boys groaned; no matter what, Hermione would always side with the professor. She smiled absently, and fiddled with the hem of her purple sweater.

What the hell was she supposed to tell them? How was she supposed to tell Harry that she was meant to become buddy-buddy with his nemesis, even if he did believe that he had changed for the better? She felt her colour rising as her nervousness slowly built up. The room was starting to feel too warm...

"Uhm, Hermione?" Harry's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts and she snapped her neck towards the black haired boy watching her with worried eyes. "Are you alright? You seem a little red…"

"Erm, ok, don't freak out, but I ran into McGonagall, and she told me that the reason why I'm in muggle studies, which is that I've got to become friends with Draco Malfoy, because she thinks that he deserves a second chance to become the man that he should be, not the one his parents moulded him as. I personally think that he should be given the chance to be a normal boy for once, so I just wanted to uhm ,let you know, that uhm-" Hermione voice was starting to climb, and took on the note of pleading near the end of her rambling speech, but she was cut off by Harry. To her surprise, (and great relief), he wasn't looking mad.

"Hey, Hermione, why were you nervous to tell us? It's not like you volunteered, McGonagall told you to do this. And I know you'll do a great job; I really believe that Malfoy could have changed, and is not the stupid, arrogant brat from our first year" he smiled, while Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I can add that his bad boy ways haven't changed much" Ginny put in, giggling slightly, "I saw him walking back to the Slytherin common room with Astoria last night; he's still _very_ popular with the ladies" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, wait, let me get this right- McGonagall asked you to become friends with Draco Ferret Malfoy, to stop him from becoming a useless shell?" Ron abruptly interrupted. Hermione nodded, and reassured him that it would be alright. "So you have to spend lots of time with him, and try to become friends?" He said slowly.

"Yes Ron, I will be spending time with him. He is still my Muggle Studies partner" Hermione replied.

Ron stared at Hermione, his blue eyes occasionally flickering to Harry. Finally, he nodded, and said finally, "well, as much as I don't like you near that git, I trust you, so I won't get mad. But promise me that you'll be careful?" Hermione nodded and smiled, leaning forwards to hug her best friends.

"Thanks for understanding and not getting mad, it makes it so much easier. Well, I have to go, I'll see you guys as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow at lunch" Hermione smiled, standing up and dusting her jeans off"

She waved and was about to depart when Ginny called out, "Wait! Hermione, come to my room tomorrow and I'll get you fixed up with some clothes" She grinned mischievously, and Hermione scowled, but nodded. Tomorrow was a Saturday, which gave Ginny the opportunity to dress her up as her baby doll.

"Not that big of a change, but I agree my hair should be cut" Hermione sighed, but Ginny nodded in excitement, bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

Hermione grimaced slightly, and waved goodbye to the boys, who returned the gesture, snickering slightly. She walked out of the common room and hurried to the owlery, where she sent off an owl, requesting her laptop from her parents.

As Hermione walked back to the library, she was surprised as a fellow seventh year boy ran up to catch up with her, calling her name. It was Tristan Caan, a tall, handsome Ravenclaw boy that usually had girls fluttering their eyes at him as he sauntered past. "Hey Hermione" He smiled, walking beside her and reaching over to take her bag.

"Hey Tristan! How's it going?" she smiled back and blushed slightly as he slid her bag off her shoulder and onto his own.

"I'm great thanks; I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me?" Hermione's eyes widened as she took this information in. She looked at Tristan with shocked eyes, surveying him. He had bright, intelligent black eyes, and musky coloured skin. His dark brown hair was cropped short, and he was smiling confidently at her, while she stuttered (blushing of course).

"Oh! Uhm, yes, of course, I- uhm, would love to" She finally managed, while he grinned. The pair had reached the library now, and he returned her book bag back to her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khakis.

"Great! I'll meet you in the three broomsticks this Saturday then, on the Hogsmeade trip" he smiled, and departed with a waved, leaving Hermione standing alone, smiling like an idiot.

0o0o0o0

"Ginny! What are you doing? Why are you cutting it all off?" Hermione shrieked, her hand jumping to her short, pixie-cut hair.

"Oh shut it 'Mione, I'm doing whatever remember? But I promise it'll look good when I'm done, Tristan will be gobsmacked!" Ginny pleaded, and giving her best puppy dog eyes; earning her the reluctant approval of Hermione. Today was her Hogsmeade date with Tristan Caan, and when she had told Ginny, the youngest Weasley girl had squealed and swooned over the juicy bite of gossip. Hermione regretted telling her, because it had made her more determined to turn Hermione into a masterpiece date.

The small red head continued styling her hair with her wand, shaving off the curly locks, leaving Hermione's head with a cute, gorgeous, pixie-cut.

"There! I'm done!" Ginny declared, tapping her wand on the table and conjuring up a mirror. Hermione glanced into the glass and gasped.

"Holy Hippogriff Gin! This is…amazing!" She gasped. Hermione looked like a whole new woman; her hair was short, but elegant. None of the untameable mop rested on her head (it was all on the floor now). "Thanks Gin, this looks really good" She beamed, extracting smiles and a 'you're welcome' out of the other girl.

"Okay, now for the clothes…"

Hermione sat on the bed as Ginny rummaged in her (magical enlarged) trunk for an outfit that was simple, yet gorgeous. Finally, she pulled out a pair of dark, artfully designed skinny jeans, and an olive green wrap top. As Hermione sighed and put them on, she was stunned by the simple complexity of it all. Her thin waist was brought out by the wrap top, and the olive colour matched perfectly with her creamy complexion. The jeans seemed to make her legs go on for miles, which were emphasised even more by the black pumps that were tossed in her direction. She observed herself in the mirror, and grinned in spite of herself.

The woman in the reflection looked like a supermodel, with gorgeous legs and stylish hair. The only thing Hermione had absolutely refused to allow was makeup. She couldn't understand why muggle girls and witches would put on that ridiculous powdery layer of artificial crap on their face. Ginny hadn't persisted, telling her that she had natural beauty, which only needed to be brought out slightly with the right clothes and hairstyle.

"Hey, Ginny, have you seen my white feather quill? It's my favourite, and I seem to have left it somewhere…" Hermione trailed off and shook her head. "You know what, never mind, I have to go, or I'll be late for Tristan. Thanks for everything Gin! Bye" she smiled and departed the room, walking down the stairs to the common room (still getting used to the heels).

Ron and Harry were finishing off their tonner weed essay for professor Snape when Hermione walked out of the room, rummaging through her purse, looking for something and cursing under her breath. The boys' jaws dropped as they took in her long legs and three inch heels complete with her new hair.

"Mi-Mione-wha-how-who-what di-did you do-wha?" Ron spluttered, his face turning red with his difficulty of forming proper words.

"Calm down Ronald, honestly. It's just different clothes and hair" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I have a date with Tristan Caan in Hogsmeade, do you remember him? He is a Ravenclaw seventh year"

Harry's eyes widened at 'date' and 'Tristan'. "Hermione, you didn't tell us you were going out with anyone!" and Ron mumbled under his breath, "Yea, and he didn't ask us for permission before hand. He can't just _date_ our 'Mione"

Hermione sighed and put on a stern face. "Look, I know you guys are just trying to protect me, and I love you guys for that, and thank you, but I really don't need you to help me find a boy! I am perfectly capable to find myself a boyfriend okay? You guys don't need to interrogate anyone who asks me out" Hermione sighed.

She walked over and hugged Ron and Harry (Harry was looking slightly sheepish, while Ron was still trying to calm down). She hurried out of the room before either could say anything else.

As Hermione made her way down the winding path to Hogsmeade, she attracted lots of stares and gapes (mainly from boys) as she approached Hogsmeade. She ignored them all, and stepped into the toasty atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. Spotting Tristan in the corner, she made her way towards the small booth in the corner.

"Hey Tristan" she greeted him with a smile, while he gaped in response.

"I-oh-uhm-Hi Hermione, you look…beautiful" he said, smiling and gesturing for her to sit. "So, what do you want to drink?"

0o0o0o0

"Oh my god, did you see the mudblood? What do you think happened to her hair? Maybe a malfunctioning lawnmower? Though I must admit it's a surprise Tristan Caan is dating her, I mean, he could do so much better" Pansy sneered, while Astoria stroke Draco's arm lovingly.

"Oh please, the mudblood looks disgusting. And so is Caan; he couldn't compare to my darling Draco" She purred, her large eyes (framed with too much mascara) fluttering flirtatiously at the blonde boy sitting beside her.

Draco ignored all of Astoria's words, and instead focused on Hermione, who had just walked in and headed to sit beside the Ravenclaw- Tristan Caan. He didn't really care about who she was dating, but he had to admit; her new haircut and clothes brought out the beautiful girl that had been trapped underneath the heavy load of books and overly-large robes. Draco watched Hermione and the Ravenclaw boy talk and laugh, while absentmindedly stirring his drink. He ignored the persistent touched and nudges of Astoria, and stared idly at the Gryffindor bookwork that sat a few tables across.

"Draco, should we get going honey?" Astoria whispered in his ear, gently kissing his earlobe, while Pansy rolled her eyes and stood up. Draco jerked his head slightly and moved to his feet, while Astoria followed, looking a little put out.

"Yea, let's go, I need to finish my potions essay anyway" Draco replied, gladly untangling his arm from her claw-like clutch and walked towards the door of the pub. Astoria pouted, but followed him out, while a smirking Pansy followed behind. The three Slytherins walked quickly up the castle, not saying a word and walking stiffly.

0o0o0o

"Oh my gosh you did not say that to him!" Hermione laughed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she shook with laughter at one of Tristan's stories.

"Yes I did! I told him he was a slimy maggot and to leave me alone!" Tristan chuckled, while adjusting his blue and bronze scarf around his neck. Hermione giggled and looked shyly at the Ravenclaw.

"Thanks for today, I had so much fun" she began, but stopped when Tristan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her pink lips. When he pulled away, he was standing a little closer than two normal people having a conversation, but Hermione didn't mind. She liked having someone she could trust and laugh with.

"Yea, I had lots of fun too" Tristan added, and they both chuckled slightly, and started making their way up to the castle.

Tristan walked Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and kissed her goodbye. When he finally departed, Hermione grinned foolishly like a girl who had just been spoilt and given the time of her life. She sang the password to the fat lady, who smirked at Hermione, (having just witnessed the intimate situation between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, before admitting entrance to her. Hermione clambered into the common room, bracing herself for the explosion of questions that were sure to greet her as she emerged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it? I'm sorry. I'm a little rusty :P I'll be back soon with a faster update! xx Review?


End file.
